Hey, this is my life!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Meski kalian menganggapku setan, aku tak peduli. Inilah hidupku. Dengan cinta dari seorang malaikat.


Hey, This is My Life!

Fandom : Durarara!  
Pair : DelicxKanra, yey saya bawa pairing baru XDD *treak2 pake toa*

Disclamer : Narita Ryogho (entah kapan durarara diwariskan padaku T,T)

Summary : Meski kalian menganggapku setan, aku tak peduli. Inilah hidupku. Dengan cinta dari seorang malaikat.

Warning : OOC, aneh, typo dll

Enjoy reading :D

"_**Hey, jaga jarakmu dari gadis setan itu, nanti dia bisa memutilasimu." **_

Orang-orang berbisik saat aku , apa kalian tahu, meskipun berbisik aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun aku tak terlalu menanggapinya. Tapi tolong kasihani adikku. Dia masih polos, tak tahu apa-apa.

"Nee-chan, kenapa mereka menatap sinis kearah kita?" lihat tatapan kalian membuatnya takut. Sebenarnya siapa yang setan?

Jangan kalian kira, mata merah ini anugrah. Justru musibah. Mereka selalu menganggapku gadis setan, karena mata ini. Tunggu, bukankah sekarang sedang nge- _tren_ memakai contact lens berwarna merah. Kenapa mereka mendiskrimasiku.

Dan juga pekerjaanku. Apanya yang salah. Bekerja sebagai informan, mencari informasi untuk dijual kepada yang memerlukan. Hmmm…mungkin yang kalian lihat adalah bagaimana caraku mendapatkan informasi ini. Yah, kalau boleh dibilang agak sadis. Tapi mereka yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan cara yang sangat-sangat halus.

Apa kalian masih berfikir aku gadis setan?

Ayolah, pekerjaanku ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kuliahku dan kehidupan kami berdua. Apa ini salah?

Ok, sekarang perkenalkan aku Orihara Kanra. Gadis yang mendapat banyak julukan, mulai dari gadis aneh, gadis pencinta manusia,Mrs. Sadistic, psikopat dan yang paling menyakitkan **gadis setan**.

Kalian harus tahu. Aku bukan gadis yang lahir dari rahim seorang iblis. Aku punya ayah dan ibu. Tapi, ya mereka sendiri yang mengusirku. Karena tekanan dari pihak luar.

Oh ya perkenalkan, Roppi, adik laki-lakiku. Dia tinggal denganku karena alasan yang sama. Matanya juga berwarna merah tapi lebih gelap. Aku kasihan dengannya. Karena terlalu banyak tekanan hidup denganku, dia jadi membenci manusia. Terkecuali aku.

Cukup dengan kehidupanku.

Hari ini, aku memulai pagi dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Dua potong Sandwich, segelas susu untuk adikku dan tak lupa kopi untukku.

"Roppi, nee berangkat dulu, ya." Aku berdiri didepan pintu apartemenku. Roppi menatap datar.

"Oh iya, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun."

"Iya, onee-chan." Diberbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku berjalan riang menuju kampusku. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan mereka. Masa bodoh dengan bisik-bisikan mereka. Masa bodoh masa bodoh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Pikiranku penuh. Sampai aku tak fokus dengan jalan dan…

**BRUUKK**

"Aw..!" aku merintih. Mataku membulat saat mendapati iris magenta yang menatapku khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?"

Suaranya merdu. Indah sekali. Parasnya juga sangat tampan. Apa dia malaikat yang diturunkan untuk gadis setan sepertiku. Mata magentanya menghipnotis iris mirahku. Benar-benar malaikat yang sangat tampan. Ini ya yang disebut cinta pandang pertama. Apa yang kupikirkan sih!

"Nona…nona apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Membuatku tersadar dari hayalanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sebisa mungkin aku harus memasang tampang seperti biasa, dan segera berdiri.

"Kenalkan aku Heiwijima Delic, sepertinya kita jarang bertemu ya." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kanra Orihara, mahasiswi baru." Jawabku singkat, dan bergegas pergi.

"Hey tunggu." Dia mengejarku.

"Delic-kuuunn!" suara gadis-gadis berteriak. Dia berhenti, aku mempertlambat langkah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat gadis itu, bisa-bisa kau dimutilasi." Seorang gadis berbisik. Bodoh, aku masih mendengar bisikkanmu. Aku tak peduli, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

**Triiinggg **

Akhirnya waktunya istirahat. Waktu yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu. Membebaskan pendengaranku dari gosip-gosip para manusia ku tersayang. Aku melangkah gontai menuju atap sekolah tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi mereka. Mungkin.

Dap dap dap

Aku mendengar langkah kaki. Semakin dekat. Sepertinya menuju kemari.

Criiieet

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda pirang dengan setelan jas putih, celana putih dan kemeja magenta bergaris-garis hitam. Tak lupa headphone magentanya.

Aku berdiri. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku."Aku akan pergi." Ucapku datar.

Dia menggapai tanganku."Kenapa kau mau pergi?"

"Apa kau tak takut, kalau ku mutilasi." Aku tersenyum miris. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin gadis secantik kamu seorang psikopat." Dia menghapus air mata yang menyelip dimata kirinya.

"…" aku terdiam, menatapnya dengan kesal karena menertawaiku. Tunggu-tunggu. Apa dia bilang gadis cantik? Untukku? Mana mungkin, paling-paling dia hanya merayu.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang, jadilah dirimu sendiri." Dia menggandengku.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" aku memberontak.

"Kau lihat bukit itu?" dia menunjuk sebuah bukit. "Disana terdapat tumbuhan kecil yang bahkan hampir tak ada yang memperhatikannya, tumbuhan yang sering dianggap remeh namun sebenarnya diadalah tumbuhan perintis…" dia terdiam.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya, mungkin untuk orang yang baru mengenalmu tadi pagi bisa sedikit berpendapat, jangan pedulikan bisikan-bisikan itu, karena tak ada yang tau, sebuah takdir akan merubah kehidupanmu." Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, masih dengan tanganku digenggamannya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapi mereka, manusia memang unik, maka dari itu aku menyukai mereka."

"Kau menyukai manusia?" sepertinya dia kaget. Tunggu saja beberapa detik kemudian pasti dia akan berteriak .'Gadis aneh!' dan lari terbirit-birit. Tunggu, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Iya, itu benar." Aku menyeringai. Semoga dia takut dan segera meninggalku sendiri disini.

"Kau gadis yang unik."

Eh apa telingaku dan mataku membohongiku. Dia tidak kabur atau pun berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Kanra sepertinya kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Oh ya, matamu memiliki warna yang indah."

Dia bilang indah? Baru pertama ini ada yang memuji mataku.

"Matamu juga." Apa-apaan ini bibirku mengucap sendiri. Tadi apa yang kukatakan. Memalukan! Aku merasakan pipiku mulai panas. Kurasa semburat-semburat itu sudah memenuhi pipiku. Aku menunduk.

"Hahaha ini hanya contact lens." Dia tertawa lepas.

"Kau gadis yang beruntung…"

"Kau pikir hidup dipenuhi dengan hujatan-hujatan itu hidup yang beruntung! Tolol sekali!" aku membantaknya. Tentu saja, aku sangat kesal. Dia tak tahu kehidupanku beraninya dibilang seperti itu.

"Hey aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." Protesnya.

"Kau gadis beruntung jika memiliki malaikat sepertiku." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Hah! Siapa? malaikat kau?" aku menahan tawaku."Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin malaikat dengan setan."

"Setidaknya kasih sedikit harapan untukku."

"Kita baru bertemu tadi, jangan menyatakan perasaanmu dengan begitu saja!"

"Memang terkesan terburu-buru tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Dia terkekeh.

**END**

Huuuwaahh cerita apaan ini =,=

Tak ada klimaks monoton banget, aneh, ending g' jelas, g' jelas juga maksud tujuanny apa T,T

Berkenan me-review :D

Review

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
